


It’s Alright

by your_average_gay_weeb



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Comfort, Crying, F/M, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, Inspired by Music, It’s not written but like y’all poly, the gang is injured
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28541733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_average_gay_weeb/pseuds/your_average_gay_weeb
Summary: After a messy heist, (Y/n) assures Lupin that everyone and everything is alright.
Relationships: Arsène Lupin III/Reader
Kudos: 16





	It’s Alright

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coolass_bastard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolass_bastard/gifts).



> For moonstruckmurmurs  
> I love you dude and felt that dedicating thing to you would be a good idea💜 mwah mwah
> 
> Inspired/based off of the song [It’s Alright by Mother Mother](https://open.spotify.com/track/1NCZMAnGrzUmpBzkBlJjNw)
> 
> With how often we see them all fine, I’ve thought about how one day there’s gonna be a job that goes horribly wrong and Lupin will **not** be able to keep his “everything’s okay” front up and he’ll need someone to assure him that no ones dead and that they’ll all recover.

Darkness, faint beeping, an unsteady voice that refused to stop talking.

Lupin was slowly regaining his consciousness and realizing that he was in a hospital. As the light came to him, he could see the shadow of a figure standing close to him. Turning his head, he recognized the beeping increasing, letting those in the room know he was waking up.

“Lupin? Can you hear me?”

The voice was gentle, familiar, and on the verge of tears. He tried to speak, move, do _anything_ to let them know he heard them. The most he could move was his head and a couple fingers.

“Oh, thank god.” The figure came over, engulfing his frame in a hug. He could barely feel their touch, while their warmth was like a blanket. Their head was buried carefully into his right shoulder, the scent of their shampoo wafting into his senses.

(Y/n).

He turned his head towards her head more, taking his time to lift his arm to stroke her hair. She held him tighter, her tears soaking into his hospital gown. She pulled away and took a few steps back, looking him in the eyes as she caressed one of his bruised cheeks.

He had no idea how bad he looked, but seeing her gave him a decent idea. She had her right arm in a sling, along with proof of stitches littering her body and a few wrapped up gunshot wounds.

“H-how long have I been out?” He weakly mumbled. Knowing that his body would take a while to get its energy back, he tried to stay as still as possible.

“At least a week. You’re the last one, though. I woke up first, and as I recovered I got news on the others. Goemon’s legs and hands need a few more days, Jigen’s recovering from a concussion and his fair share of cuts and shots, and Fujiko woke up two days ago. She wasn’t as badly hurt as the rest of us, but she’ll still have to stay for a while.”

“A-And me?”

“Lupin, our leader, took the most damage.” Her tone playfully changed to one akin to a newscaster before continuing. “Some of the damage opened wounds from the last job, and you almost died of internal bleeding, amongst other things. I’m just glad you’re finally awake. The moment I was good enough to walk, I refused to sit in that uncomfortable bed while you guys were still out. I’ve been checking on all of you, talking aloud until I knew you were all okay.”

“Thank you, darling.” He grabbed her free hand, hugging it lightly before putting it down. He looked around, letting the silence fill the room as he slowly began remembering what happened. Glancing at her, he could tell that she wanted to sit down, but chose not to.

“I’m sorry.”

She hummed in question as she turned her gaze back to him.

“For what?”

“For sending us all on this heist-for not listening to you guys! You were all right; we shouldn’t have tried to do such a life-risking heist! I got blinded by my greed and I thought we had enough information to go in, but we didn’t and it’s my fault! I was thinking with my thievery dick and not my head and I should have realized that they had more muscle and security! It’s all my fucking fault that we’re here!”

Lupin had sat up in the middle of his apology, ignoring the raging fire of pain that burned on his spine. His throat felt hoarse after yelling and tears were streaming down his face.

The watery realizations clouded his vision, blurring (Y/n)’s silhouette. She approached his side again, holding him the best she could as he cried into her. Cooing words of affirmation, she remembered one of the chorus to a song that her mother used to sing to her when she was younger.

_“It’s alright, it's okay, it's alright, it's okay  
You're not a monster, just a human  
And you made a few mistakes  
It's alright, it's okay, it's alright, it's okay  
You're not gruesome, just human  
That you made of your mistakes  
It's alright  
It's okay”_

Lupin sobbed harder, gripping tightly onto her gown while she pet his head. They stayed like that for a good few minutes, and she repeated the song a few times at his request. His grip on her loosened, and she carefully laid him back down. Looking around the room for the time, she announced it to him and said that it was time for her to go to sleep and that he should do the same. She gave him a kiss on the forehead as she gave her goodbyes and goodnights, letting him know that she’d be back in the morning after telling the others. He begrudgingly let her go, watching her form leave on shaky feet.

Within weeks, they were all well enough to see each other and relearn any necessary skills. As they left the hospital, Lupin grouped the four of them into a hug, apologizing once more for getting them into this. They repeated the same things they’ve told him since they woke up with smiles on their faces, joking about how much Pops must have missed them since he gave each of them a “get well” basket. Holding onto each other like line dancers, they all sang along to (Y/n)’s song -which was now their go-to song for these situations- as they carefully made their way to a cab to find a new hideout.

**Author's Note:**

> For those going through tough shit, whether it be stress, trauma, school, etc. Just know that you’ll get through it and one day you won’t have to worry about any of it❤️🧡💛💚💙💜💗


End file.
